Aerrow and Piper in Justice and Love
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper is angry that Domiwick almost got Aerrow killed the last time they met so she and Aerrow go off to fight him and bring him to justice. Sorry that this isn't great I'm getting rusty at Aerrow and Piper stories but I still like them. Anyway AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper in Justice and Love

Note: No negative reviews please

It had been three weeks since they had been on the Far Side and Piper was worried about when Domiwick took the tunnel in a river to the Far Side.

Piper's Flashback

"My breather Domiwick took it!"

"Hurry take mine!"

"No Aerrow!"

"There's no time to argue!"

A few moments later...Piper gave in and took the breather.

"You better make it back."

"Hey it's me I'll find away."

Present

"Hey Pi are you ok?" asked Aerrow.

"Not really I worry that Domiwick is up to no good here." replied Piper. "I still feel guilty for letting Domiwick escape."

"Hey, hey Domiwick will pay besides there's something else that worries you." noted Aerrow looking into Piper's eyes.

"Aerrow I'm angry with Domiwick for taking my breather and having you save the Condor you could have been killed." sighed Piper.

"But I didn't." replied Aerrow.

"But you could have." protested Piper.

Then Aerrow saw Domiwick.

"Let's settle this score you have Domiwick and show him not to mess with the Storm Hawks least of all you Piper." Aerrow told Piper.

Piper saw Aerrow was worried for her.

"I just plan to punch Domiwick a little." explained Piper soon they flew down and Domiwick saw them.

"YOU TWO AGAIN THIS TREASURE IS MINE!" growled Domiwick.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Piper as she got out some crystals.

And they got into fighting positions.

"Like crystals will stop me." scoffed Domiwick.

"Don't underestimate my BFF." said Aerrow.

And Piper giggled sweetly.

Then Domiwick got out his blade and he tried to attack Piper but she dodged him and blasted him with some crystals powers.

"WHAT?!" asked Domiwick.

"Like my true BFF said don't underestimate me." replied Piper as she punched Domiwick in the face. "Last time we meet you almost got Aerrow here killed and usually I'm calm-headed apart from Finn being annoying but today I'm making an exception!"

And she blasted Domiwick again and began punching Domiwick even harder.

"THIS IS FOR BETRAYING ATMOS THIS IS FOR SIDING WITH MY ARCH ENEMY AND THIS IS FOR AERROW!" she yelled as she kept punching Domiwick making him lose nine teeth she was about to hit Domiwick very hard when Aerrow grabbed her.

"Piper finishing Domiwick won't make life any better for you I don't want to see you in jail for murder." said Aerrow.

"AERROW LET ME GO DOMIWICK MUST PAY FOR BETRAYING EVERYONE!" argued Piper.

"Maybe but killing him won't make the Atmos any better." replied Aerrow and that made Piper think.

"Thanks for reminding me I almost became like Cyclonis." sighed Piper.

"You become like Cyclonis like hell." replied Aerrow. "Junko from Aerrow pick up Domiwick and take him back to the normal side of Atmos."

Piper sighed sadly.

"Aerrow I usually think before I do but I messed up my personality." sighed Piper.

"No you were being me when I battled my deceased arch-foe." said Aerrow. "Domiwick will be trailed and you and me need to talk."

"Ok Aerrow." replied Piper.

"Piper my darling you are nothing like Cyclonis she is a loser and you're the best girl out of all Atmosian girls." said Aerrow and he blushed. "Got to big a opinion of you haven't I Piper?"

"You're just being your usually self." said Piper and Domiwick tried to kill them but they both kicked Domiwick in the belly. "And before we were interrupted I heard you call me your darling what do you mean by that?"

"I called you that Piper because (gulps) I love you more than being a Sky Knight even through Atmos must come first." sighed Aerrow.

Piper perked up.

"Sweetest thing I've heard all day." smiled Piper.

Then Junko flew up and grabbed Domiwick then flew off.

Soon Aerrow and Piper began walking around the east side of the Far Side a little looking at the green sky.

"Aerrow do you think we'll ever defeat Cyclonis?" asked Piper.

"I think we will justice will prevail against Cyclonis because she has no friends." admitted Aerrow. "Unlike us."

"True." smiled Piper. "You know I once told Starling about how I felt about you."

"I hope she approves of us." said Aerrow.

"You bet your Atmosian body she does." smiled Piper and they kissed tripping over and landed in some mud.

(Aerrow and Piper chuckle heartily)

Then Piper decided to send a hologram to Starling so they formed a hologram over the sky but in blue and not purple for only Starling to see.

"You got Domiwick?" asked Piper.

"We got him I guess finding Cyclonis is going to take a while." said Starling.

"Yeah but we're going to keep looking until we find her and arrest her." said Aerrow.

"You two will I believe in you as I believe you two are destined to be together." replied Starling.

"I believe we are too." smiled Piper and their hologram faded.

"I'm glad she approves of us." said Aerrow.

"So am I." smiled Piper and they began kissing deeply.

Next day Aerrow and Piper returned to the Condor still covering in mud but they didn't care they were just happy to be together.

"We best get back to work." said Piper.

"Yeah we better." agreed Aerrow.

"But not for another 6 minutes." smiled Piper and they kissed again before getting cleaned up and ready to find Cyclonis to bring justice.

"For Atmos for justice." called Aerrow and Piper and they began laughing.

Iris Out


End file.
